Funky Crazy BOOYA
by Supersmash
Summary: A boy named Prince Invites some of his friends over one boring Friday night. What will happen?
1. Goku STOP!

Funky Crazy BOOYA

i do own funky crazy booya but i do not own some of the guest stars in it

Chapter 1.

Goku STOP!

One super duper lame friday night a boy named Prince Roll called up his friends for a sleep over. Prince was 9 years old and still in school so this was the only fun time he had. Prince was a boy of oprotonity so he made the best out of this time. about 3 minutes later all the kids in the neighborhood he knew knocked on his door. Prince Shot up like a rocket and answerd it. Greating the kids as they came in. "Hi Nick!" a boy with a green long sleeve shirt, red pants, brown hair and glasses walked in. "Hi Ralph" a boy with a white tank top and blue shorts, black hair trotted in with his hands in his pockets. "Hey Goku you made it!" (I do not own Goku, Akira Toryama does) A man with an orange uniform and spiked black hair stepped in. Goku helped the Roll family get back on their feet and was a family friend. "I love your sleep overs!" Goku cracked open a can of beer and drank it down to the label in one gulp. "ahhh." _im worrid about him..._ Thought Prince. Prince was trying to close the door when a woman with red bangs stopped it. "Grrr! Lori... your not wrecking this party to!" Prince slamed the door shut and locked it. He sighed big. "ahh... another safe party." It was 7 pm and they all sat down and played super bloody Army combat. about 3 minutes later Ralph said "wow... you used to have to go to the arcades for this... and even then you would need a fake ID!" Nick exlamed "Wwwwwow! my mom wont let me have stuff like this! the dude's neck snaps and everything!" Goku moaned "awwww... i need this game for, uh... c... uhh... combat... tr... rainig, for... sssaving the Earth!" Goku drank another beer and continued playing. About 4 hours later they all stopped playing becuse they were getting blisters... plus it was there bedtime. Goku had drank 27 beers already and kept playing. Nick and Ralph slept on the floor while Prince laid on his bed. "hey Goku... you okey playing by yourself?" Goku responded "ye-" he started before burping. "okey... goodnight." Prince woke up first and saw Goku playing now with a pile of empty beer bottles on the floor. you coulndnt see the ground in Prince's room anymore! "Goku... you playing that game again?" asked Prince. "not again... Goku still playing" Goku said. "WHAT? that same game for 12 hours!" Prince saw Nick and Ralph gone. their parents must have come by early morning and picked them up. Goku's Cheeks were filled up like he was about to puke. He held a half filled beer and threw up in it. he then drank the rest of that beer. Prince stuck out his tounge like he was about to vomit himself! "Goku STOP!" demanded Prince. Prince ran over and turned off the Game. Goku kept pressing buttons and didnt realize he had turned it off.

"okey... Goku... your drunk..."

"im not as...think."

"Goku... put down the beer!"

"eh, chillax man!"

"The beer!"

"ok ok fine!"

"Not on the cat! give it to me!"

"Meow!"

"Goku... please..."

"Prince! want some breakfast!"

"Not now mom!"

"yer wife sounds like a total babe!

"its not my wife... its my mom!"

"Meow"

"Fluffy, Shut up!"

"Prince! dont talk to your cat like that!"

"Not now mom!"

"Dont talk to your mother like that!"

"Goku shut up!"

"Prince! be nice to your friends!"

"Meow"

"FLUFFY!"

ding dong!

"Just a minute"

"its me, Chi Chi!"

"Thank god! come in!"

A womon steps in and takes Goku's hand, leading him out the door.

"Glad thats over!" sighs Prince.


	2. LORI!

Funky Crazy BOOYA

I do own funky crazy booya i do not own some of the guest stars on it

Chapter 2

LORI!

It was now Saterday, 3pm. And Prince was on his sofa watching Dragon Ball Z. "man... Goku doesnt deserve his own show..." he heard knocking on the door. "coming, coming." Prince trotted over to the door and opened it. It was Lori. "LORI! ... hi... how ya'doin'?" Prince said. "hey! what was with you last night? shutting the door on me!" "it... must have been the cat!"

"Yeah right! he was super powerful!"

"well... he must have gotten in the steroids again!"

"well it doesn't explain the fact he was talking to me!"

"okey, thats great!"

Prince slammed the door shut only to stop on Lori's foot. "IT WAS YOU!" Lori shouted. "oh, is one of your friends staying over? wonderful!" Prince's mom yelled. _damn..._ Prince thought. _I know! ill just scare her away! _Prince did this crazy stupid dance that involved wigling on the ground and licking the cat before throwing it across the room. "please stop that dance, it's disterbing." Lori said as she sat down. "GET OFF!" Prince said as he drop kicked her in the face. She got up in her fighting stance and so did he. They clashed and exchanged blows. soon Prince's Mother walked in with fresh cookies. "oh to be young again!" Prince's mom said as she placed the cookies on the table and left. "your the one who ruined my last party!" Prince said.

"Your the one who slept on my Grandma's bed!"

"Your the one who slept on my Grandma's Face!"

"Your the one who stole my dog's Chew toy!"

"Your the one who stole my Dog!"

"Prince be nice!"

"Not now mom!"

"Yeah Prince!"

"GRRR!"

Prince throws the cat at Lori.

"Meow!"

"Prince are you hurting Fluffy again?"

"Not now mom!"

"Prince stop!"

Ding dong!

"Just a minute!"

"Its me, Sasuke!"

"come in!"

A boy in shorts and a blue shirt walks in and grabs Lori's arm, and says "were did you go? get back in your mental hospital!"

"ooookey... that was wierd..." Sighs Prince.


	3. WHAT!

Funky Crazy BOOYA

i own Funky crazy booya but do not own some of the guest stars on it.

Chapter 3

WHAT?

It was now 5:30 PM and leaving the erleir mishapps, Prince was watching Naruto when the Sasuke on that show spoke to him! "Prince, Follow me! Follow the rainbow, Follow this!" "WHAT?" Prince screamed. Sasuke threw out a necklace with a diomond pointing in the direction of a nearby rainbow! "follow, the rainbow!" Prince said.

"yes... follow, the rainbow."

"the rainbow..."

"Yes... the rainbow."

"the rainbow?"

"yes! the rainbow."

"I have to follow it..."

"Yes! Follow the god damn rainbow!"

"the rainbow..."

"NOW! Follow the friggin' RAINBOW!"

And just like that, Prince was off. "mom! im goin' out!" Prince said to his mother. "Have a nice trip!" his mother responded. as he walked down the street to the rainbow, he noticed Ralph and Nick following him.

"sorry guys... i have to do this alone."

"why?"

"Everyone cool says that."

"are you trying to be cool?"

"Trying to..."

"hey man, we got your back!"

"Yeah man... remember when Lori was beating you up last month becuse you bumped into her?"

"Yeah... you never had my back then!"

"well... if she would have knocked you out and kicked your head in the cement... we would have pulled her off."

"she did knock me out and kicked my head in the cement!"

"oh... we just thought you were using your face to block becuse you needed your hands free..."

And the three friends walked off into the rainbow!


	4. The Adventure Starts!

Funky Crazy BOOYA

i own funky crazy booya but i do not own some of the guest stars on it

Chapter 4

The Adventure Starts!

The 3 Friends walk to the rainbow. they were on top of a hill and down below, A mile away there it was. The Rainbow. They hear loud stomping to their left. "ahh... E. Honda!" said the weak little Nick to the giant sumo wrestler. "eh, you know him?" Prince asked. "we have business!" Nick answerd. "hahaha! buisness? you mean a Chess contest?" Ralph said as he almost literally laughed ass off. Nick grabbed his shirt and threw it down. Prince and Ralph noticed a buckle around Nick's stomach. The same buckle fat people put on.

Nick unzipped the buckle and 1,000 pounds of lard came flowing down him.

Prince's and Ralph's jaw dropped to the ground at the same time. "go! i'll handle this!" Nick demanded as the 2 giants clashed.

Prince and Ralph ran to the rainbow down the hill.

But, for some reason the diomond on the necklace pointed away from the rainbow! then back to it. then away! then back. then away! then back. then to a local bar. then away!

Prince tried to follow the place of the point, but he just got dizzy.

"Prince, stop that dance, it's disterbing..." Ralph demanded as he shut his eyes closed.

"were have i heard that before?" Prince said.

Prince saw green in the cornor of his eye. Prince faced the green, and he saw a tiny dworf, dressed in green with a four leaf clover on his big hat.

In lightning speed, the small man ran and grabbed the necklace. "HEY!" Prince yells.

"ahh..." The dwarf says in an irish voice. "so, Sasuke gave you this piece o' junk did he?" The irish man crumpled up the necklace.

"HEY! i need that to follow the Rainbow!" Prince said.

"Follow the rainbow? hahaha! this thing is made to follow me!"

"you? why would follow you?"

"becuse I have the next clue!"

"tell me."

"okey, the clue i-" The man says E.Honda gets a hand in the face.

"WHWHAWHAT WAS THAT?" the man says as E.Honda flies over his head.

"i was going to tell you the clue, but since i cought some sumo sweat in the face, you'll have to fight me for it! my name is TikTikTikKit mc mic the 2nd. and prepare yourself!


End file.
